Diary of a Chiwawa
by Nuky
Summary: What happens with the real star of the show after DOFTD? Does he keeps barking and make Mexico a better place or will he get killed together with his New Master and his strange friends. Find out about Moco's faith only here!


**I came up with the title long time ago but I never had a clue what to do wit hit. ****Until this morning around seven. It hit me in the face, just as the rain. Because… well Holland you know.**

**Anyway don't think to much of it, I like to write in strange POV and this time it's Moco starring. **

**Enjoy. **

**-****Diary of a Chiwawa-**

Today when I scampered into the living room, like I do every morning to check if there is any mail I can ravage I nearly bumped into the Blackman.

To inform you, the Blackman is not a friendly human. Not like my New Master. The Blackman screams and sneers at me even when I bark softly and lick his hand. The second day after he arrived he tried to kick me. Therefore I found it necessary to take drastic actions and I peed in his shoes.  
When he stepped in his shoes the room was to small and I had to stay really quiet under his bed because he screamed a lot and throw with things from the New Master.  
When the New Master run in they had a fight and I heard my Name, Moco. The New Master made me sleep in the hall that night.

It meant war.

In six days I manages to destroy one of the Blackman's shirt, made him trip over me and I peed against his boot when he wasn't paying attention.

But that's all in the past, the New Master made it clear he doesn't want me to defend him from the Blackman. It doesn't make a lot of sense because the New Master doesn't like the Blackman all that much, I can smell that.

Anyway, this morning when I bumped into the Blackman I tried to ignore his loud angry words, held my furry head up and jumped against the New Master.

He isn't pleased with my happy barks so I leave him be. He seems anxious and that makes me nervous.

So I scamper off into the bathroom, pee behind the sink and pick up my old habit of drinking from the big watery human thing.

There is no-one around to make me stop so it's not all that fun as it had been.

Sometimes I miss him, the old Master. He was a bit strange about carrying me all around and sometimes he left me alone for very long times. But it was quit fun the places he took me to. There was always something to sniff and bark at.

New Master never takes me anywhere he doesn't like to get outside and since the Blackman arrived he never sets a step out of the door. And then he's mad at _me_! Because I pee everywhere.

I can't help it, I'm bored and very nervous around the Blackman.

And today there came in another man. Again not a dog person. Not even a Moco person! And that says a lot because I am the most cute and cuddly dog in the world!

He's strange, his jeans jingle just like a collar I once had.

Right now there discussing together. I start to feel very nervous because last time the Blackman had been so quiet the Jingelier joined. I hope there isn't coming another human because I'm getting very tired and cranky of making sure everyone keeps his claws of the New Master. I don't think my tiny heart and paws can handle a third.

The few of the three humans together makes me feel sad, I lean my head to one side and look very hurt.

They don't even see my attempt to get petted so I sneak closer. The jingelier is growling and I duck down the New Masters chair. Between the three human lay the things they like to kill each other with and a large pile of papers.

My ravage-reflex kicks in and I want to tear the small pieces of paper apart. But the Jingelier notes and shush me away. I hear the Blackman laugh and I growl angrily. Of course I ignore him and held my tail high with pried. But I was quit interested in the paper and the growling of the men.

Somehow New Master did not like it all that much, he keeps shaking his head and he is a bit sweaty.

The Jingelier and the Blackman argued like dog do too, snappy and trying to show off. Personally I would prefer to bite another in the ass but human don't seem to agree with that.

I decide it's enough human nonsense for today and go track down my fluff ball.

**Right… this was part one of the adventures life from Moco after the Day Of The Dead. C'mon HE IS THE REAL STAR OF THE SHOW! He did all his stunts! WOOT MOCO YOUR NR 1!**

**Sorry, it's getting late and I haven't much slept in days. It's makes me feel funny.**

**X Nuky**


End file.
